


MANNERS

by tymyrose



Category: NCT (Band), nctzens - Fandom, tyongfs
Genre: F/F, Mafia Boss Lee Taeyong, Protective Lee Taeyong, Top Lee Taeyong, Tsundere Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymyrose/pseuds/tymyrose
Summary: He is rich and powerful.But he is lonely and full of hatred.He has a past he wants to avenge.And she is the daughter of the man who ruined him.He captures her and keeps her in his possession.Because she will be his instrument. She will be his weapon.To ruin who ruined him.Because he hates people with no manners.Includes: triggers, explicit content, sex, violence.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. n i g t h i n g a l e

12:38 AM 

My phone suddenly vibrated. The sound was loud enough to be heard through the silence engulfing my room. Shifting my attention to it, the screen lit up to show a message. 

Message : House party. At block 5. Joon's. 

The screen timed out and went back to full black again. I sighed. Turning my eyes back to my book, I ignored the message. 

It is a saturday and in a normal picture at Uni, I should be out having fun after a tough week. But right now, I just wanna stay in my apartment and burry myself in bed with my book. 

Not to sound like a nerd, a goodie - two - shoes or that it is a bad thing to be one but I am just really desperately in a hurry to finish my Uni, pack my things, go far, get a job and make a better life for myself. I shook my head to discard my thoughts. 

Scared, that even just thinking about them and letting them come into consciousness, he would know about them. 

It is my deepest secret.  
The most secret out of all the secrets . 

Folding the tip of my book in a dog ear, I shutted it close. That is enough reading for today. I stood up from my bed and placed my book on the table beside it. 

Slipping my feet inside my slippers, I made my way towards the window, to close it because the the cold got inside my room too much than I only wanted. But my hands froze to a stop when I saw the stray cat outside that always pays my garden a visit. Immediately, I smiled. 

"I have been waiting for you." I said, happily. 

I try to feed him whenever he comes, that is why everytime I go to get groceries, i pick out so many canned tunas, that the cashier might think I must be addicted to them. Smiling to myself, I threw on a sweater to protect myself from the cold outside before running to the kitchen in a hurry to pick up the tuna before she leaves. 

And before I knew it, I was out of the door and was running down the stairs as fast as my feet could take me. While the canned tuna was grasped in my hand, tightly and safely. 

"Hi there, kitty." 

I crouched down to her level, my chin resting on top of my knees as I looked down to watch her eat the tuna that I gave her.

I have always wanted a cat. Eversince I was a kid. But never got the chance to own one. When mom was still alive, she would ask me everytime I bug her about it,

"Will you be able to take care and make it safe?"

Her voice rang inside my head, and that was the reason why I never had it because I thought, we were barely even keeping ourselves safe, myself safe. Herself safe. So how will I keep it safe? How will I make another one safe? 

I sighed.

Then, I will just feed this stray cat. 

The wind suddenly blew a bit harsh, that it sent a shivering feeling down my arms, even though it was clothed. The nights were getting colder. But never silent. I could here cars still running about and cheers of people that are too busy living their lives. 

Deciding to go back inside my apartment, I stood up and gave the cat that was enjoying her food, a last glance. She's gonna be okay now. I thought to myself. When I turned around and headed to the door, another gush of wind blew past me. It was so strong that it rippled through my night gown. 

I should really get back inside, I said and hugged my sweater a little tighter around my small body and with my hand on the door handle, I pulled it open.

As I climbed through the stairs, I wondered for a second how every step I took exhausted me a lot. Then I remembered the message that I got, it was already almost 1AM. Craning my neck to the left, I ran my hand to it and massaged it a bit. I must have read too much today. 

By the time I got to my door, I froze at the spot in front of it. Just staring at it. Confused and slightly worried. Because I do not remember, not closing the door behind me even though I was in a rush. 

My door was slightly open.  
My door was open. 

I looked around me and there was nothing out of the ordinary from the scene I have already gone so used to seeing. The hall was lit up with bright lights, the flowers sitting on top of the counter in the corner was healthy and has not dropped any petal and silence, that deafening silence that I find so unsually comfortable. 

Maybe I did not close it, I thought. That maybe I just thought I closed it, when I really did not. In a frantic state, washed over with worry. I shook my head to clear my mind with my thoughts. 

Pushing the door further, it opened fully and had nothing to reveal but the white and pastel colors of interior of my room and the sweet, soft sounds of the jazz music that I love to listen to everytime I read, because it calms my mind. 

Then I took a step and went in.

As I got inside, I immediately stripped my body off of my sweater and just let it drop to the floor. Craving the feel and comfort of my bed, but also overcome with great exhaustion. 

The cold then hit my exposed skin, making me want to cover my body under the comfort and warmth of my sheets, more. 

But I made only one step towards my bed, because a strong arm wrapped across my chest. His hand grasping my arm so tight, that I let out a groan through the painful feeling that it gave me. While the other, was wrapped around my mouth, drowning out every sound that I made,

Every scream that I tried to make. 

I could have fought, I could have given myself that chance. But suddenly, in a matter of just a few seconds, I felt like I was suffocating. I could not move. I could not breathe. I could not scream and then, I could also no longer keep my eyes open. 

Then my mind made up stories that maybe, I was just tired and exhausted throughout the day or I was just sleeping already, safe and soundly in my bed or maybe I was just having another bad dream, because I get that a lot. 

Maybe i was.  
But maybe,  
I was not. 

Because before I felt myself slowly slip towards unconsciousness, my eyelids fully closed and my breathing ragged, I heard a voice that was laced with so much darkness and evil. That even if I could not see his face, I knew his mouth was stretched into a sinister smile. 

And that voice and those words were the last thing I heard before I got swallowed with full darkness, as my sight went pitch black. 

"I got her." 

Was what he said.


	2. r u l e 1

A throbbing sensation in my head woke me up. I have managed to open my eyes but my thoughts were not as clear as I needed them to be. I took in every ray of light that was hitting my face, hoping they would wake me up more. But they did not do me anything, rather than just squinting my eyes because they are starting to hurt them. 

Turning my back towards the window, I laid on my side. Then suddenly, my heart pounded in my chest but as my mind was empty, I couldn't think as to why. 

With my head throbbing and my heart pounding, I just wanted everything to stop for a moment, so they would calm down. Burrying my face deeper into the warm pillow and soft sheets, I became aware of their unfamiliar scent. 

Confused, I sat up. 

I rubbed away the remains of sleep from my eyes then gazed out to the setting laid in front of me. It was some place I do not know of. I do not know how to put it into words, but all I know is that I do not know where I was, how i got here, even whose bed this was. 

Shutting my eyes closed tightly, I then allowed my mind to give way and let come in the visions from lastnight and that was how I jolted out of the bed, fast on my feet and my back hitting the corners of the wall. 

More visions from last night came flooding to my mind. An arm wrapped across my chest, so tight I thought I was gonna break between its hold and a hand, that hand that covered my mouth, muffling the sound of every scream I tried to scream. Then that pitch black, that pitch black that then came and swallowed me whole. 

And then, I am here. 

I let my eyes run towards the room I woke up to. It was dark, everything was black and only a few touches of silver here and there. It felt so angry, so hateful, so resentful. That my whole being shook in fear when I asked myself,

Why am I here? 

Scurrying towards the window, I stopped before it when I realized it wasn't one, but a huge glass wall. My breath hitched on my throat because I could not help but admire the picture laid in front of me. 

That for a moment, I forgot everything that was happening in my reality, in my mind, when my hand reached to rest against the glass. Thinking all these trees, plants and flowers are within my touch. 

But that moment was snatched away, when the sound of the door opening then closing behind me came through, the noise of the lock clicking on the process. 

I froze.

"Did you sleep well?" 

He asked the question, rather smoothly. His voice rumbled like storms deep in my heart. It was low and soft but powerful enough to send my body in chills all throughout. 

Gathering the courage to look at the face of the man who has captured me, I turned on my feet slowly while thinking, I would then gather all of them as I do. But when I did, I knew I have failed. For the moment I caught sight of him, my knees only went weak and buckled beneath me. 

He was beautiful.  
But he looked like he could hurt me. 

His eyes took in the room in a single sweep before they landed and stayed on me unwaveringly, with a touch of something in their orbs that I could not fathom and his hair, his hair. It was striking black that looked so disheveled, like he has not slept for days well, that maybe must be the reason why his lips were dried and chapped. 

As if he just noticed that I was examining his face, his eyebrows that were once folded in worry and concern, I then noticed have raised a centimeter or two while his eyes danced with sparkles of amusement that I do not understand. 

Until my eyes darted towards the pressed black suit that he was wearing, the two buttons on his dress shirt loose and opened, have I only realized the night gown I was dressed only from last night.

Feeling naked under his eyes, I wanted so much to hide. From his hardened, unshifting gaze and from the fact that this man took me here against my will, dragged me from my apartment, only to wake up in a bed at a house that is so far, so dark, so unknown. 

And from the sole reason out of all the reasons that there could be, that I do not know this man standing before me. 

"Who are you?" With a shaking in my voice that was so evident, I asked regardless of it. 

A chuckle escaped from his lips. I could have said that it sounded beautiful, but the look on his eyes contradicted the beauty that it has. 

"More like, what your father did to me." 

Once again fear found me now, but now it has become stronger. My knees felt like they would finally give in, for they have become weaker and weaker as his words continued ringing inside my mind. 

And my heart, it ached too. 

My father, what have you done again? Why do I always have to be the one to fend for your mess, to clean your mess. That no matter how far I try to run, I am still not far enough from it all. 

Run.  
Run.  
Run.

Then, my heart started beating frantically in my chest. As my mind have thought and kept telling me to run to the door. Right now, so fast and with no delay. My feet were like they were itching and through my veins, I could feel the adrenaline rushing within, demanding for me. 

And maybe, I was not thinking rationally. Maybe I still have not calculated my move or have came up to a plan. But my feet actually did, moved, ran, as I thought, it is the least I could do right then, right there, before my time would be up. 

Running towards the door, my feet were bare and cold on the carpeted floor and have become even more cold when they stopped. 

Because out of the corner of my eye, I saw that his hand came and reached towards me, stopping me on my tracks. Then gently his fingers wrapped themselves around my arm. It was then, that fear escalated within me, a lot more. 

"Where do you think you are going?" He said, sounding like each word were dragged, to stress that he did not only take me to be here for just a moment, but to actually stay. 

Though his words were laced with nothing but question in them and his voice slow and soft, fear still have not left me. For I know too well, that the devil can sometimes be friendly. And the moment I woke up in a bed in his mansion, I should have known from there that I already belong to him. 

A gasp came out of my mouth, when he pulled me back and pushed me to the bed, my body meeting the soft touch of the sheets immediately. Then, he took a step forward while his round eyes did not even dare to leave mine. 

And it continued to be like that, as he kept inching and inching closer.

My throat went dry and my breath felt like it was snatched away from me, as I watched his body at the edge of the bed, stopped between my slightly parted legs. Then slowly, he leaned down and as he did, his face was only inches between mine. 

Our eyes locked and I could swear I saw so many shades of emotions within them. Changing from one to another. There was hunger, then there was softness, there was anger and then there was this sadness. That it hurt me to think what his thoughts could be. 

But it hurt me more to stare at them. 

For I have thought, there must be a storm raging inside him. 

"What do you want?" I asked. My voice coming off as a whisper but the taint of desperation in it could still be heard evidently. 

I have not even realized his arms on both sides of my face, caging me in between them like he really did actually fear I would get up and leave. Until I felt his fingers, tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear. For my hair has probably sprawled out all over the sheets, under and above me. 

His touch against my skin was softer than these sheets. His fingers, they were like leaving kisses as they slid from my forehead then behind my ear. Like a fragile glass, he was afraid to break. 

"I might scare you, if I tell you." He whispered.

I could have said that they all lied when they said that monsters are under our bed, when he is right here, hovering on top of me while his eyes stared, slowly devouring me as time kept ticking by and they still have not left me. Because he was too beautiful, for me to say that he is. 

Dangerously beautiful. 

"Why? Are you gonna kill me?" The question has slipped from my mouth. I was not even certain if the answer is something I could take, because as I have been caught up in their dirty games, 

I am like a fly caught and trapped on the spider's web. I might be alive now, but eventually I will die the moment he needs me to. 

But like how ironic things could get sometimes and how we do the complete opposite of what we should do. My hands laying beside me, balled into fists when a few strands of his hair flow down his head and covered his eyes from my sights. 

Like a curtain drawing in, after the show has come to an end and how my fingers itched to brush them off. So I could see them again. 

"Not, if you don't break my rule." A small smile played on his lips as he said so. 

"What rule?" I asked and I may not be able to see my reflection but with my brows creased and my face tensed, I could sense I wore a confused look that no folds on my face could hide. And his smile grew wider at that. 

But out of all the moves and points he has made eversince he has stepped foot in this room and disrupted the slightest peace my mind and my heart has managed to gather, 

If he had made my knees become weak, my skin covered in chills and my breathing hitched, there was nothing any more dangerous that he has the capability to inflict, when he leaned down to my neck, burrying his face there. As though it was there, he was meant to be all along. 

For so long. 

"Rule number 1 and only 1 .... "

I bit the side of my lip, so hard that I was scared I would start to taste the crimson of my blood. For every deep breaths he took, I could feel them in my skin. 

Like an imprint. A marking. That if could be translated into words, would read, 

Mine.  
Mine.  
Mine. 

Earning a soft moan  
that escaped from my now parted lips. 

"Don't you ever leave me." 

And like how I said that things could sometimes become ironic, for there are moments that are the complete opposites of how they should unravel, yet we want them. For reasons we could not even dare to fathom and explain. I meant things like these. 

That even with his angelic face, he was actually the devil I should run away and hide from, how I should have fought and pushed, yet I am on these sheets laying with him on top of me, and how the words coming out of his mouth should scare me but instead they made my heart flutter and beat in beats that did not mean, it was scared. 

"Don't you ever .... leave me, Rain."


	3. h i s  n a m e

It has been days since I woke up to this strange place and it has also been days since he last entered this room. 

Since I last saw his face. 

His face. 

Days filled with silence spreading all through out the spaces of this room, with nothing loud but my mind only. Loud with questions. Loud with confusions. Loud with thoughts. But my thoughts were cramped, that I pound my head again and again with my hand. Yet they still would not knock out from my mind.

Are they looking for me?

Is father looking for me?

What about Uni?

Who is he?

But what does he want from me?

Why does he need me?

These thoughts became my tormentors. A torture I could only escape through burying myself in sleep. Even though to lay down, wide awake was what I really wanted more because I had thought, in a situation like this, I had to fight off sleep. 

But facing my reality face to face, I would rather engulf me with silence that at least I could consider warm and be swept away by the thought that maybe my sleep would be filled with light and hope. 

Soon enough, I heard the door on the far end corner of the room, opened then shut softly. The sound of the approaching footsteps slapping against the wooden floor, echoed sharply around the silent four walls that made up the room. Sounding overly loud on my ears, making my heart drum in beats. 

I sat up from the bed. My back then instantly hit the soft cushions of the head of the bed. Bringing my knees close to my chest, I pulled the sheets in towards my body and covered it with it. For days on end, I felt naked because I was only dressed in his dress shirt and my underwear. 

"Hey." His voice was deep. The kind of deep that demands your attention and your head to turn towards it. And I did. 

It was him. With that bright and warm smile of his that he always wears whenever his eyes land on mine. That I would like to think, was sort of his way to soothe me. Comfort me. 

"Can I sit?" He followed so softly. His eyes darting towards the space at the edge of the bed, made by feet that were now folded towards my chest. As his eyebrows raised an inch, asking for me. 

I nodded. 

He sat, his leg outstretched to the floor while the other was slightly laid against the bed, his figure facing me and while his eyes scanned the room, mine scanned him. Running from his face then down towards his shirt, that was black and tucked inside his also black slacks. 

His skin, was porcelain. And his hair, so soft and was in a shade of a dark brown, the kind that has a shine that merely catches the light around him, reflecting all the radiance of the smile on his lips.

Until his eyes finally landed on me. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice laced with evident concern. 

That his strong facades of broad shoulders, black clothes and tall figure could never hide. "I see you have not touched your food again." Finishing his words, his eyes pointed to the tray of untouched food resting atop the table. 

"You have to get something inside you." I could hear a faint trace of pleading behind his voice, that he tried so hard to hide away with authority. "That's why I brought you a new one." 

Then he stood up, made his way towards the table next to the glass wall. The clicking sound of his leather shoes, slapping against the woodened floor was like a knife slicing through the thick silence of the room. 

I stared at him, while that smile that I always see his lips wearing was now back there. On full and proud. His eyes gleaming along with it. My mouth opened, but I could not bring myself to talk. 

"You forgot my name again?" He chuckled. 

And from there, I racked my brain for his name. Each corner and space. All I knew was that it did not only sound like a name I have heard before but even the taste of it in my tongue, like I have said it before. 

A long time ago. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's okay." The gleam in his eyes left and was now changed with a gentle look of concern. As if he was afraid of something. 

Afraid of what? I thought. Then suddenly, I felt a stinging feeling on my right arm, like it was deep on my bones. Begging for attention. For answers. My hand pushed the sheets down from my body, exposing my arm from my eyes. And there it was, there was that scar, that huge scar. 

That I woke up to one day and did not know how it got there.

"I will be heading out." His voice stopped my train of thoughts that I did not even know where it was heading. I looked up at him. He was now standing in front of the bed, his hands hiding inside his pockets. 

"I'm supposed to meet ... him. In about an hour." He said, making it sound like he should not utter his name. Like it would hurt when he would. Like it would be that painful. "And when we get back by midnight, I want those food gone." 

And just like that, he was out of the door. 

And just like that, I remembered his name.

Jaehyun. 

But suddenly, I recalled what he has said. And in a hurry, I got rid of the sheets covering my body and rouse from the bed. No slippers and almost my whole body exposed. Not minding how cold the floor was against my bare feet and how cold the aura of the room was against my skin. 

As fast and as far as my little strides could take me, I ran towards the glass wall, brushing the curtains off with my fingers and letting in the light and the warmth of the sun. 

Looking down, I watched as he got inside a sleek black car and drove down the long driveway in speed then disappeared in sight when he took a turn. 

And like a ticking bomb, I snapped. 

"Help!" 

"Help!"

"Help me!"

The scream finally tore through me and my heart thudded like a rattling rock on my chest while my fists clenched, nails digging on my palm, I banged them against the glass. Again and again. But the glass was too thick and my fists were too small. 

Running, I went towards the door.

"Help! Please, help me!" I screamed and screamed that my throat felt like a cat's claw was clawing in it. Because it also felt like my life depended on it and because maybe it actually did. 

But no sound of words nor feet were rushing towards me, for I only heard the lock of the door clicking which has then silenced my screams and froze my hands from the desperate bangings they were giving.

And like i was robbed of my breath, my lungs felt like they have sucked back the breath i was about to take when I watched with fear how the knob of the door before me slowly turned, creaked for a bit,

then, finally opened. 

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" 

I was left speechless, no words to give, not even one, when a man who stood six feet tall towered before my feared eyes and my small frame. 

He was clothed in a black dress shirt, two buttons loose and with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And I thought, his shirt may be black but his eyes and his hair were darker. 

"Did you hear me?" A smile drew on his lips, but his hardened and dark voice said it really was not a genuine one. "Oh, I'm sure you didn't because if you did, you wouldn't have made such a noise, my bad." 

Silence. 

There was nothing but it from me.

Not even my mouth opening for a bit. 

"Oh, and before I forget." He said, holding one finger up before trailing off ... "It's Johnny."

He was brooding. He was dark. He was scary. He was mean. Like a heavy and dark cloud carrying something and so much that you just have to run away from it and find some place safe from it and I did, as I let my feet take a dash towards the still widely opened door behind him. 

Then fail miserably. 

Because his hand was faster than I thought i was or than I thought I could try to be, for less than I believe a second, I felt it immediately wrapped around my waist, pulling me back and pushing me down. 

A loud crashing sound erupted within the room as my body collided with the woodened floor and my hair that was so long laid disheveled on the floor with me too. Right there, my body almost shook in pain or maybe because of the cries that were finally threatening to leave my system. 

With my hands out stretched in from of me, my eyes watched my fingers slowly lifting from the ground and shake a little as they did so and with my palm, along with my little strength, one that was already wavering, I pushed myself off the cold floor. Even just for a little. 

Even just for a little. 

A strained sound escaped from my lips, one that i made because as hard as I tried not to cry aloud, I ended up finally failing to resist and keep them deep within me. So I cried. For I cried, a tired, defeated and deafening one. 

And louder, when my head that was down to the ground, my tears soaking the floor, was suddenly pulled in one violent tug.

"You can scream and cry until your throat bleeds but no one will ever hear you because trees don't have ears, darling." He said so slowly, so dragging that it drags my sanity along with his words. 

Because I actually did, I wanted to scream so bad and loud, hoping and begging it would reach him. Because even though his eyes were drowned with so much darkness that just one dip, I could surely lose myself from and even though his lips, im also certain have never been touched by a smile so genuine and sincere, his hands felt safe. 

At least in his hands I felt safe. 

Safer. 

With that thought in my head, with his thoughts in my head, he was the only thing that was clear then as the rest started to blur. Could be my tears that were welling up, or the heartbeats pounding loudly against my chest or my slowly fading pleas of help, silencing each utter. 

Until everything drained away, 

Until everything was all black,

But not until I whispered his name, so softly and so slowly like I wanted my tongue to taste it, and my hands to grasp it. Because I might lose it if I don't. And I feared it. I feared such feeling a lot. I'm weary of such feeling a lot. 

Because I felt like I have lived such way for long. 

"Taeyong ..."

Then I saw nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi : ) my name is nunnie! and this is the first ever fic i have written. so please give me your thoughts about this and if you love it, i will update immediately. 
> 
> and also, this story has lots of plot twists so im sorry if it feels like it is getting nowhere right now and if you feel like " ??? " haha because i am still building the characters.
> 
> but this plot has been living in my mind for so long. i have thought about this several times hehe it is just time for me to put it into words. 
> 
> hoping for your trust and support! ❤


End file.
